danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Mina Tepes
Mina Tepes is a main character in the hit manga/anime series Dance in the Vampire Bund. She is the queen of all vampires, but is called out as princess because of her child like figure which she uses to disguise herself. Appearance Mina's child form is in a prebuscent stage. She has crimson eyes, fangs, and blond hair. Her hair is usually tied up in twin tails with three, black tailed, identical ribbons used as the bands/hair ties to hold them up. At certain times, she wears her long hair down like when she was sleeping in Akira's room, in the train station, or when she is not dressed in gothic lolita (except in her long-sleeved night gown). The form of dress she uses in her child form is that of gothic lolita. Mina's true form is that of an adult woman. While facially she changes very little, her body become's that of a mature and voluptuous woman who is usually seen nude, with an ebony substance covering half of her body and black wings as well. Her adult form has long blond hair that goes past her shoulders. History Mina is the daughter of the former vampire queen Lucretia Tepes. When Mina was still young, her mother was murdered during the vampire clan war. She has been head of the Tepes family ever since. The Tepes are one of four noble, pure-blood vampire families and Mina has successfully made it the most powerful of the clans, thus establishing herself as queen of all vampires. She has many people vying for her life and power, notably the heads of the other three vampire clans. However their advances have been stayed due to the fact that Mina can't have children due to her adolescent body. Because of this she has kept her true form secret, since it would allow her to bear children. After living for a long time in secrecy, she finally reveals herself and subsequently, the existence of all vampires to the world. She purchases an island close to Japan, called Tokyo Landfill #0; it is at the same time, a colony of Japan and an independent nation. The island is where Mina plans to establish her new kingdom--a "bund" where only vampires live, and none are allowed to leave (there are exceptions though, like Mina herself). She pays off Japan's national debt and imports a large number of successful and vampire owned businesses into Japan in order to boost the economy. She then forces the Japanese nation to concede rights to the island and submit to her demands by threatening to effectively destroy their economy by withdrawing the vampire's support in Japan. Personality Mina is a ruthless leader and is seemingly cold and harsh when dealing with others. She cares very much about the Bund. She is also strong willed, refusing to back down even when her life is at stake, and will not hesitate to resort to blackmail, violence, extortion or any other illicit tactics to ensure the safety of the bund and the preservation of the vampire species. Mina is very skilled at not expressing any thoughts or emotions on her face. She accepts the advice of only a few trusted people, but she more often than not, retains sole control of a situation. She does have a softer side though, which is often shown around her personal guardian and lover Akira Kaburagi. When together, she acts more playful and youthful--like an actual twelve year old girl. However, she is prone to become jealous and petty about Akira. Initially, she was very mean towards Yuki, another girl in love with Akira, and was very jealous of the connection she had with him, to the point where she stole a ring that Yuki had given to Akira and told Yuki Aikira had given it to her. She is prone to testing his loyalty and love and several times, she has purposefully put herself in a precarious situation, telling him the choice is his whether to save her or leave. On one occasion, she forces him to fight her in her true form when his loyalty to her is put into question. Nevertheless, she is very protective of Akira and becomes enraged when his life is threatened. She will sometimes push him away and refuse to explain things to him in order to keep him safe or allow him some peace of mind, like when she blackmailed one of Japan's leaders by having his grandson bitten. Mina seems to show Yuki a calm and teasing side to her after her fight with Akira and now is best friends with her. She even gave Yuki her ring back but Yuki told her to keep it. Plot Overview Mina is the princess and ruler of the vampires and is trying to make a new colony where all vampires can live in peace. However, this makes her the target of many groups assassination plots. To help protect herself she seeks out Akira Kaburagi. An old friend and lover who has lost his memories of his life in vampire society. Once Akira regains his memories, he once again become Mina's bodyguard. This begins the story of the vampire bund and their struggle to protect the future of all vampires. Trivia *Mina's name can be derived from the Vlad the Impaler story and Dracula. Țepeş is the Romanian word for Impaler, the reason Vlad the Impaler is called Vlad Tepeş, and Mina was the name of the woman that Dracula sought to have as his new bride in the original novel. *It is said that Minas' father wasn't from one of the three True blood vampire clans, *Mina is in love with a member of the earth clan named Akira. Gallery Dance in the vampire bund.jpg|Anime cover mina figure.jpg|Figurine of Mina box art of bund.jpg|box art of Vampire Bund 194543-4ewr.jpg|Mina's true form Category:Vampires Category:Female Character Category:Characters